


I'd know it is you

by mivp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivp/pseuds/mivp
Summary: Some day after a thousand lives, they found each other again.





	I'd know it is you

Both Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji got reincarnated, yet they never met in their next live, and the next, and the after of the next, or another next next next lives.

Sometime in between those lonely lives, when they both longing for each other the most, Lan Wangji changed his preference instrument to _ dizi _ to keep a Wei Ying in his heart; just like how Wei Wuxian was playing _ guqin _ because he missed hearing Lan Zhan's love through the strings.

It was 1996, they were no longer Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji; born with different names in different countries. No more _ dizi _ and no more _ guqin _ to play; clarinet and piano fit the modern world more.

It was 2013, they finally met. Just like how they did thousand years ago, they wished the same promise as they watched their shared lantern fly.

It was 2015, they walked a step closer toward their dreams.

It is 2019, they are Wen Junhui and Lee Jihoon—or known globally as SEVENTEEN Jun and Woozi; with the same smile plastered on their face; Jihoon dressed in a full white and a black clarinet in his hands; Junhui sits in front of a white grand piano in his black tuxedo; share a special stage for a year-end special show and perform their own love song since thousand years—thousand lives ago…

_ Wangxian_.

***

_ "Even if you were born with different name and different face, I'd know it is you," Jihoon said. _

_ Junhui smiled; went soft at the words. "I still can't believe now you are much way shorter than me." Before Jihoon can do anything to reply the teasing words, he continued, "And you smile more. It is nice. I love your smile." _

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me I am not the only one who see Junhoon in Wangxian. If you do, cry with me [here](https://twitter.com/yuargh)?


End file.
